The present invention relates to pump filter assemblies useful in water discharge systems leading from a chamber from which filtered liquid can be pumped. The present invention relates particularly to a light weight apparatus for filtering and pumping wastewater from a secondary treatment tank. The present system can also be used in water collection cisterns, irrigation systems, or in any other fluid system where light filtration is desired.
Bodies of water are often used for decorative purposes as in gardens and ponds, for industrial purposes as in fish hatcheries, ranching, industrial recycling, and even for municipal water supplies as well as for recreational purposes. Most of these bodies of water must be maintained to prevent stagnation or contamination of the water. This is especially true if the water is to be consumed. However, it is also desirable to maintain a body of water simply to prevent formation of insect breeding areas. Therefore, there is a need for a filter unit system which can be used on a large body of water such as a pond, which is also adaptable for use on smaller bodies of water such as secondary treatment tanks in wastewater systems.
If a body of water is to be used for decorative purposes, such as in landscaping, the filter system used to maintain that body of water should not be conspicuous. That is, if a filter unit is located where it can be seen, it may detract from the overall aesthetic appeal of such a decorative body of water. Locating a filter unit in an inconspicuous location may require conduits to be buried and pumps to be sufficiently powerful to move water great distances. Any filter system should be easy to set up and maintain. otherwise, the filter systems may become ineffective due to improper maintenance.
Therefore, there is a need for a filtration system that is easy to set up and maintain. There is also a need for a filtration system that can be set up in a variety of locations yet will be inconspicuous and still be cost effective.